candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Corny Crossroads
- | shard = Level 2004 | characters = Milky Moo | champion = Supernatural Snatcher | new = Levels that are impossible to create and in the same level and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Bubblegum Bazaar | previous2 = Bubblegum-Bazaar.png | next = Soda Surf | next2 = Soda-Surf.png }} Story Milky Moo is getting abducted by a mysterious UFO. Tiffi ties Milky Moo to the ground before the UFO can escape. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, level 2003 is the first level where it is impossible to create striped candies through regular matches. *Wrapped candies and lucky candies appear in the same level for the first time in level 2004. *Jelly fish in marmalade and popcorn appear in the same level for the first time in level 2015. Levels Corny Crossroads is a very hard episode. It contains 2 somewhat hard levels: and , 1 hard level: , which used to be one of the hardest levels in the game, 3 very hard levels: , and , and 3 extremely hard levels: , and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Bazaar. Gallery Story= EP135 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2001 Reality.png|Level 2001 - |link=Level 2001 Level 2002 Reality.png|Level 2002 - |link=Level 2002 Level 2003 Reality.png|Level 2003 - |link=Level 2003 Level 2004 Reality.png|Level 2004 - |link=Level 2004 Level 2005 Reality.png|Level 2005 - |link=Level 2005 Level 2006 Reality.png|Level 2006 - |link=Level 2006 Level 2007 Reality.png|Level 2007 - |link=Level 2007 Level 2008 Reality.png|Level 2008 - |link=Level 2008 Level 2009 Reality.png|Level 2009 - |link=Level 2009 Level 2010 Reality.png|Level 2010 - |link=Level 2010 Level 2011 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2011 - |link=Level 2011 Level 2012 Reality.png|Level 2012 - |link=Level 2012 Level 2013 Reality.png|Level 2013 - |link=Level 2013 Level 2014 Reality.png|Level 2014 - |link=Level 2014 Level 2015 Reality.png|Level 2015 - |link=Level 2015 |-| Champion title= Supernatural Snatcher.png|Champion title|link=Supernatural Snatcher Episode 135 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 135 completed! (Facebook) Episode 135 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 135 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cornycrossroads.png|Episode icon |-| Mini-game= Corny Crossroads completed congratulations screen.png|Main screen Trivia *This episodes shares its second word with Coco Crossroads. *This episode invokes the spirit of earlier episodes, such as those from World Twenty or Twenty-One. The moves and timed levels are absent, and jelly levels are more common than ingredients levels and candy order levels, and there are only 3 level types. Magic Mixers and popcorn are common, several levels have 50 moves (which doesn't happen much in later episodes), and most candy order levels involve orders for colours that don't spawn. **On mobile however, only one of the levels keeps 50 moves, which is level 2011 where the bombs explode too soon. All other levels once with 50 moves are buffed, down on merely 15 moves in level 2005. *The mixed levels are absent in this episode (for the first time since Funky Farm). *This is the first episode since the introduction of mixed levels to have only 3 level types. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (Levels 2011-2014). Category:World Thirty-Five Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016